Cheer Up Boys (Your Make Is Running)
by PriPri1977
Summary: Derek officially announced that Stiles was pack, Stiles was his mate, the alpha mate. Isaac sheepishly congratulated them. Then he asked about Scott, to which Stiles replied he would tell Scott on his own terms. This brought them to week three of their relationship, which will forever be referred to as, "Stiles Really Should Have Told Scott Sooner Week."


Stiles entitled the first week of their relationship as "Fucking Full Disclosure Week." The first demand Stiles made was that they lay all of their cards on the table. No more secrets; no more lies. So Derek began with a full account of how Kate Argent gained access to his family. It nearly broke Stiles' heart to hear how she had used and abused him. He really wished he could bring her back to life so that he could kill her himself. When Derek explained that Peter was alive, again and how it had happened, Stiles confessed to being mildly terrified of his creepy uncle. "…Well he did kidnap me, smack me around and then kinda bad-touched me while offering me the bite—"

"My uncle offered you the bite?!"

"Really?! That's what's got your fur in a bunch?" Stiles asked incredulously, but then recounted his adventure in kidnapping starring Peter Hale. He explained how after he had manhandled Stiles into helping him track down Derek through Scott's phone, Peter had taken Stiles' wrist and offered to bite him. The idea of his uncle touching Stiles let alone offering to bite him made Derek's hackles rise. To calm him, Stiles employed dirty tactics. Meaning he tackled him to the bed and kissed him breathless. And thus the 'fucking' part of the week began.

"C'mon!" Derek ground out as he bucked his hips up.

Stiles jerked his hand away before Derek could force the lube-slicked digits inside his tight hole. "How about you exercise a little patience Mr. Eager Wolf?"

Derek growled horny and frustrated, "I can take it, I'll heal you don't have to—"

"I do! I know you have super werewolf healing abilities and a high tolerance for pain, but I _want_ to take care of you, make it good for you. Plus, I've never done this before so I kinda wanna take my time."

The earnestness in his voice served to calm Derek's libido. He remembered what it was like when sex was fresh and new. He remembered wanting to take his time and experiment. It was something he didn't get to do with Kate. She was always the one in control, teaching him what _she_ wanted him to know, doing things at _her_ pace. Derek wanted Stiles to have everything _he_ wanted so he shook thoughts of Kate from his head, took a deep soothing breath and nodded, "Okay."

Stiles grinned and then returned to the task at hand. He pushed Derek's thighs further apart and began running his fingers along the outside of his puckered opening once more, wetting it, teasing it into clenching and unclenching. "So fucking hot." Stiles murmured.

"Please," Derek begged, his voice a breathy whisper. Yes he wanted Stiles to take his time, but this was torture.

Taking pity on him Stiles slid a finger inside. Just the tip to start, but Derek moaned, arched his pelvis and fucked himself down onto Stiles' finger. "Fuck!" Stiles breathed as his finger was enveloped by Derek's velvet heat. He pulled out to the tip and then slowly pressed back in. His mouth dropped open in wonder as he watched his finger disappear inside Derek. "Wow."

"More." Derek grunted. "Give me more."

Stiles pulled his finger out and pressed back in with two. He pushed in as deep as he could go, thrusting in and out. Derek pushed against Stiles fingers and he was hard pressed to pull his eyes away from the sight, but he wanted to watch Derek's reactions. His eyes were closed and his mouth open, panting, moaning. The muscles in his arms strained as blunt, human nails clawed at the mattress. His stomach flexed as he worked himself on Stiles fingers. "Look at you." Stiles breathed, "So fucking sexy fucking yourself on my fingers." He crooked his fingers and discovered the location of Derek's prostate.

Derek growled, rumbling from deep within his chest. His eyes flashed open aiming a gleaming red gaze at Stiles. "You like that?" Stiles teased.

"Yes!" he rasped.

Stiles bit his lip at the sound. He massaged Derek's prostate and watched as his cock jumped, the dark red head of it peeking out of the foreskin and squirting precome over his quivering belly. Stiles' mouth watered at the sight of it. He licked his lips hungrily, then slipped a third finger inside, pulling another growl from his lover. His other hand moved over Derek's balls, cupping them, gently massaging them. His hand moved up to grip the shaft, stroking it, rubbing his thumb against the wet slit. "Fuck Stiles!"

Between the fingers inside him and the fist wrapped around him it didn't take long for Derek to go off with a choked off howl. He came spurting over his stomach, covering Stiles fingers in his warm, sticky release. When he was empty, Stiles carefully pulled his fingers from inside Derek then brought his come-soaked fingers to his lips, flicking his tongue out to get a taste. They both moaned as he sucked his first two fingers inside his mouth, cleaning them, drinking in Derek's juices. "Now," he snarled through his fangs, "Get inside me now."

Moving quickly, Stiles fumbled with the lube, flicking the top open and squirting a dollop in his palm. He groaned as he moved his palm over the head of his dick. Hurriedly, he slicked himself up and pushed his way between Derek's thighs, spreading them even further apart. He lined himself up, rubbing his swollen cockhead over Derek's puckered hole. Derek gasped, his hips pitched forward and he begged Stiles once more to just get inside him, to fuck him.

At his initial thrust he met with some resistance. Derek grunted, sucked in a breath, then reached around Stiles to clutch his ass and pull him in. Once he got past the tight elastic band of his opening, Stiles slid in balls deep. His head went dizzy at the sudden heat surrounding his cock. "Oh my God!" he moaned.

Derek clenched around him, reveling in the sensation of being stuffed so full. He shifted his hips, wrapped his legs around Stiles' waist and urged him on. "Fuck me Stiles."

Stiles leaned down, bracketing Derek's head with his hands. He pumped his hips and pulled deep, keening moans from Derek. "_Fuck_ me Stiles!" he demanded. Stiles rocked himself in and out of Derek, fucking into him with long, slow strokes.

He took his time, wanting to make it good for Derek, knowing that too much too fast and he would be gone. Derek retracted his claws and fangs and reached up to capture Stiles' mouth in a deep, wet kiss. "Is this okay?" Stiles asked rolling his hips.

"Don't stop."

Stiles maintained a slow, steady rhythm, kissing and licking at the flesh of his neck and chest. He sucked love bites into his skin and watched as they receded, wishing that just once his werewolf healing wouldn't work. He wanted to mark Derek up like Derek had done to him. "Come inside me. Mark me that way." Derek entreated because apparently Stiles had thought all of that out loud.

Caught between their bellies, Derek's cock grew to new life. He rolled his hips up and began moving with Stiles then against him, changing the pace, going faster, harder. "Fuck Derek!" Stiles cried jerking up and in.

"There, right there!" Derek cried.

Stiles repeated the motion over and over trying to push Derek over the edge. But it was too much and suddenly he was coming with a shout against Derek's neck. He rutted into Derek, fucking himself through the aftershocks. He stilled when his balls had finally emptied and that's when he realized that Derek was still rocking his hips against him, whining in frustration. Feeling guilty about coming before Derek, Stiles, on wobbly arms, raised himself up onto his elbows. He leaned his weight onto one, then wrapped his free hand around Derek's turgid length and pulled him into his own orgasm with a few quick twists and tugs. When Derek had stilled, Stiles collapsed on top of him in an exhausted, messy heap kissing him long and wet and deep. They stayed tangled together until it was time to begin again with the disclosure portion of their week.

He was none too thrilled to learn about the alpha pack and the fact that Boyd and Erica had abandoned him. And Stiles was really unhappy when Derek insisted that they tell his father the truth. "He keeps getting caught up in it no matter how hard you try to keep him out. I don't like it any more than you do, but I think he'd be safer if he knew what he was up against."

"I hate it when you make sense." Stiles grumbled.

"You'll have to tell him about us too."

Week two was dubbed "Getting To Fuck—Know You Week." Stiles shared stories of his childhood, of times when his family was whole and happy. And though Derek had no idea how to be comforting, he understood what it felt like to lose a mother. A gentle squeeze at the back of his neck and a few strokes up and down his spine seemed to be enough to help Stiles through his stories. His mother begun teaching him to cook and bake at the age of six. As he grew older she imparted all of the ways she cared for her family to Stiles, knowing that there was a possibility that one day she wouldn't be there to do it herself. It was one of the reasons he was so vigilant in overseeing his father's diet, because his mother had been the same way. The other reason being that the Sheriff was Stiles' only remaining family and he would do anything to keep him alive and healthy. What finally broke him was Derek assuring him that he had added at least one more member to his family that would look out for his father's health and wellbeing. Because that's what Stiles wanted more than anything, to be and have a family. It was early, probably too early in their relationship to be thinking such things, but he wanted forever with Derek. He wanted them to raise the pup (pups once Eric and Boyd were found) together—have a few of their own and to grow old together like his parents should have. Derek surprised Stiles by admitting he wanted the same thing.

Derek shared stories of the Hales before Kate and the fire, of the never ending stream of family members coming and going from the Hale house. Peter had lived there with his wife and young daughter; his other aunts and uncles lived elsewhere, but always brought their cousins to family holidays and special occasions. Growing up he roughhoused with his cousins and siblings, of which there were three besides Laura. The youngest of them had been fraternal twins and human. Their father was the alpha, and Laura had always been meant to follow him as the Hale Pack alpha.

Derek and Laura had gone to school earlier than normal the morning of the fire. That evening was the wolf moon and the family had gathered to celebrate; therefore any afterschool activities they would miss needed to be handled that morning. It was mid-morning when they were both pulled out of class and told about the fire. Stiles followed Derek's example and placed soothing touches along Derek's skin, squeezing and caressing him, showing him that he wasn't alone; that he could seek comfort in Stiles. So Derek laid his head in Stiles' lap and mourned for his family like he and Laura had never allowed one another to do.

After they had both composed themselves, they moved on to happier stories, funnier stories and…more fucking. Stiles learned that he liked it on his hands and knees with Derek holding his hips in an almost punishing grip. He loved it when Derek rammed into him fast and hard. Derek on the other hand preferred to take his time with Stiles. He would spend hours with his tongue buried in Stiles' ass if his young lover could handle it. The first time he tried, Stiles came shaking and crying fifteen minutes in. Stiles also learned that he needed to grow his hair out because Derek apparently was a hair-puller, but couldn't find purchase in Stiles' closely cropped locks.

Derek discovered that he loved riding Stiles, slamming himself down on Stiles' cock and making the boy lose his mind. He also loved being laid out on his stomach with Stiles flush against him, weighing him down, stroking him slow and deep. He had never come so hard as he had when Stiles held his wrists down and fucked into him fast and hard and deep. He blacked out from the sheer pleasure of it. And when he woke he was on his side, tucked against Stiles' front. Stiles was brushing his fingertips lightly against his sweat slicked skin and kissing the nape of his neck, the bumps of his spine, nibbling on his shoulder. He had never felt so loved, so wanted. He knew what it was like to be desired, ogled; Derek knew what he looked like. But with Stiles it was pure. Sure he lusted after Derek, but he loved him as well. He wanted him for more than his body, his face, his status as the alpha. He believed that Derek was someone worthy of love, someone who would love him back, care for him, cherish him. He cursed himself for waiting so long to allow himself this. Derek made a promise right then that he would always do right by Stiles. He wasn't very good with sharing his feelings, or expressing emotions other than anger, or despair, but he would try for Stiles. He would make sure that Stiles never regretted choosing him.

Later in the week, although it was obvious to Peter and Isaac just what Derek had been up to and with whom, Derek officially announced that Stiles was pack, Stiles was his mate, the alpha mate. Peter snorted something along the lines of, "Took you long enough," while Isaac sheepishly congratulated them. Then he asked about Scott, to which Stiles replied he would tell Scott on his own terms. This brought them to week three of their relationship, which will forever be referred to as, "Stiles Really Should Have Told Scott Sooner Week."

In hindsight, it was a bad idea on Stiles' part to employ the giving-Scott-a-taste-of-his-own-medicine method, because flaking out on him for what had to be the fifth time, Scott became concerned. When Stiles came home from an emergency pack meeting he had bailed on Scott for, his friend was waiting in his room. He and Derek had spent the night prior making love in his bed and Stiles had not bothered to change the sheets, which meant Scott knew exactly what Stiles had been up to before he could even open is mouth to begin an explanation.

"Derek Hale, are you kidding me?!"

"Scott let me explain."

"Explain what? How you've been fucking Derek Hale behind my back for who knows how long. That you've been blowing off your best friend to be with _him_?"

"Pot kettle dude."

"What does that even mean?!"

"It means I seem to recall being bailed on quite a few times because you would rather be with Allison. You remember her, the girl that tried to kill you, Erica, Boyd, Isaac, Derek—"

"Her mother had just died, Stiles!"

"Yeah because she killed herself after Derek bit her, which he did in self-defense while trying to save your ass—Look Scott, I didn't want you to find out this way, I had plans to sit you down and explain things to you."

"Explain how you've been sleeping with the enemy?"

"Again, pot kettle dude, do I have to remind you what Allison and her family do for a living? And should I even bring up her creepy grandpa? We're getting off track again damn it! Will you just sit down and listen?"

Hesitantly Scott sat in the computer chair while Stiles perched on the edge of his bed. He scrubbed his fingers through his hair trying to think of where to start. He didn't know where to start so he first apologized for not telling him sooner. Stiles had only kept it from him for so long because he knew how Scott was going to react. It was obviously the wrong thing to say because Scott was off and running with that. He began listing all the reasons why it was a bad idea to be with Derek. Most frequently mentioned was that Derek was an asshole; the most significant was that Derek was using him to get to Scott.

That hurt more than Stiles could say. "Well fuck you too Scott."

Scott seemed to simmer down when he realized that what he said had hurt Stiles. "Stiles I'm sorry; I didn't mean it like that."

Without responding to his half-assed apology, Stiles countered with, "Do you honestly think Derek would want you in his pack after the stunt you pulled? He doesn't want anything to do with you, and right now…I can't say that I blame him."

"Stiles?"

"You should go Scott. All we're doing is hurting each other right now, and if we ever hope to salvage our friendship, we need to end this conversation now before one of us says something we can't take back."

Scott stared at him for a long time until finally Stiles turned his back on him, killing any chance at reestablishing conversation. He left through the window with a frustrated growl. Derek arrived shortly after having sensed his mate's distress. Stiles vented to him and Derek listened supportively. He reassured him that Scott and he would work things out. And as much as he'd like to cut Scott out of both of their lives, he was willing to establish a truce with him if it meant Stiles' happiness. "I'll behave if he does," is actually what he said and Stiles loved him for it.

Derek made love to Stiles, teasingly slow and sweet, helping him forget for a while about his fight with Scott. Afterwards Derek held Stiles against his chest, twining their fingers together enjoying the afterglow.

For the next three days Stiles avoided Scott like the plague. He sent his calls straight to voicemail and deleted his texts before reading them. He was still smarting from Scott's thoughtless remarks. He was also clueless as to how to fix things between them. He loved Scott, but lately what he wanted was to do the boy bodily harm. In order for them to be friends again he had to find a way to get Scott to accept Derek, not as _his_ alpha, but as Stiles' alpha. He had supported Scott when his girlfriend went eight buckets of crazy, when her father abused Stiles, and when her grandfather kidnapped and beat Stiles. The least Scott could do was support him in his relationship, even if he hated Derek.

It turns out that avoiding Scott after dropping the 'Derek Bomb' was actually the worst idea ever.

When Stiles came home on the fourth day, he walked into a 'Friendtervention'. Scott had gathered his mother, Allison and Lydia to the Stilinski home and informed the Sheriff about what had been going on in the last several months. Melissa and Allison looked concerned while Lydia looked bored. His father… Stiles wasn't sure he could describe the look his father wore. Scott, on the other hand, looked self-satisfied.

"You have got to be kidding me! You didn't get your way so you tattled on me to my father?! Not cool bro." Stiles said angrily.

Scott immediately jumped on the defensive, "Stiles I'm worried about you; we all are."

"Stiles honey Scott is just trying to look out for you." Melissa immediately defended her son.

"Werewolves and Derek Hale?" was all his father said.

"I was planning to tell you dad, but I wanted to do it my way." He said glaring at Scott before turning his attention back to his father.

"And which way was that?"

"The way where I tell you the full truth because I'm sure Scott managed to forget a detail or two."

So in the interest of full disclosure, Stiles started from the night in the woods and detailed everything leading up to today. And he had been right, Scott had left out quite a bit, like the part where Kate Argent seduced a 16-year-old boy so that she could burn him and his family alive for being different. He also advised that the so-called cure Scott had been hoping for required him to kill for it, _and_ that it was a legend that no one could prove was true.

Allison winced when he mentioned his and Jackson's abuse at the hands of her father and his lackeys and their attack on both Derek and Scott without proof that they had spilled human blood, though they boasted to following a code.

Stiles did feel bad when Allison gasped and began to cry when he spoke of her mother attempting to kill Scott and that Derek had only been trying to protect him when he bit her. He also assured them that her suicide was due to their family code. Victoria could have lived as a werewolf, Derek had told him that he would have helped her learn control if for no other reason than because he didn't want a werewolf he had bitten wreaking havoc in Beacon Hills. Apparently Scott had been okay with letting Allison think the worst of Derek; that he had done it maliciously. "As much as he hates your family, Derek never once came after any of you to try and get revenge. Instead he carried the sadness and guilt with him for six years. And in case any of you forgot, his mother didn't commit suicide, she was murdered."

It was cruel, Stiles knew, but he was still unhappy with Allison and her vacation from sanity after her mother died. She needed to face up to what she had done. Stiles had lost his mother, but he didn't use it as a license to kill people. And if anyone had an excuse to go on a psychotic killing spree it was Derek Hale. As much as he disliked Peter, he understood why he did what he did. He didn't condone it, but he understood it.

By the time Stiles was finished everyone, even Lydia was gaping, especially considering the part she played in resurrecting Peter Hale (whether she was conscious of it or not). "Everyone needs to own up to their mistakes, and that includes me." He sighed rubbing his hands over his face in frustration and exhaustion. To Scott, "Do you even realize that we never apologized to Derek for getting him arrested for killing his sister?"

"We didn't know it was his sister!" Scott cried.

"I know that, but when we learned the truth, learned that he wasn't the alpha, we should have at least apologized. She was all he had left and he had to deal with losing her and trying to help two belligerent teenagers and stopping the alpha. I think we can forgive him the bad choices he made because we made our fair share."

Stiles was sorry that he had fought so hard against Derek teaching Scott, especially once he found out the truth about Laura, the alpha, the fire. He was just as at fault as Scott, but the difference was he admitted his mistakes and was trying to make amends. "Now if you don't mind, I'd like you all to leave so that I can speak with my father in private."

They were hesitant, but a nod from the Sheriff got everyone moving. Melissa pulled him in for a big hug, whispering softly she loved and was proud of him. Melissa was sorry he had borne such a heavy burden, and she was apologetic that Scott could be so pigheaded sometimes. Lydia offered her apologies for helping to ambush him without first learning all of the facts. Allison moved to leave without a word, but Stiles grabbed her wrist stopping her. "Allison I'm sorry I told you the way I did; I was angry. But you needed to know the truth. I don't expect you to rush off and forgive Derek right this instant, but you _should_ forgive him, just like he should forgive you. But if you're going to continue to hate him, I want it to be for the right reasons. He never meant to bite your mom; it was just a defense mechanism. And when you're ready, we're willing to call a truce with your family."

Allison nodded tearfully. She then wrapped him in a quick hug and kissed his cheek, "I'm sorry for my part in what happened to you. When I'm ready to handle it, I'll come see you about that truce."

Scott stood there looking guilty and sheepish, but expectant. "Dude we are gonna have a long talk one day and get our shit together, but it's not gonna be today. We both have things to apologize and make up for, but until you know what they are without me having to tell you…" Crestfallen Scott knew he could do nothing but leave.

John and Stiles ordered in, convened in the living room and talked for hours about everything. They talked about the things that had been going on in Beacon Hills and what they were currently up against. They spoke about things they had been avoiding for months—years. He wasn't thrilled about Stiles throwing himself into danger, but he was proud of the things his son had done to help people these last few months. And the thing with Derek; while he didn't like or condone it, he knew that there was no stopping Stiles from continuing his relationship with Derek behind his back—he had already proven that he could hide a great deal from his father. But there would be ground rules, starting with Derek coming to dinner and having a very long conversation with John.

Dinner went surprisingly well. John grilled steaks and vegetables (or Stiles would confiscate his meat). They sat in the back yard eating and drinking beer and talking about Derek's family, what it was like to be born a werewolf—although Derek had nothing to compare it to since he had only ever been a werewolf. Derek told him about Kate and Gerard and hunters in general. But it was the sheer emotion behind his eyes as he spoke about Stiles that convinced John. In all the times he had dealt with Derek, after the fire, during the fiasco with Laura's body and the incident at the high school, he had always come across as blank, emotionless. Be when he talked about Stiles, there was a fire in his eyes. He truly believed Derek when the young man promised that he would die before allowing Stiles to get hurt again; that he loved him and would do whatever it took to keep him safe and happy.

John did not give permission, but made sure they understood any sexual activity needed to be saved for when he was not around to know about it. Derek, unthinkingly, shut down the "safe sex" talk because as a werewolf he could neither catch nor transmit diseases. This was too much information for John although it was good to know that he didn't have to worry about his son contracting gonorrhea from his too old boyfriend, _mate_—whatever! Derek was required to use the front door for all visits and he was under no circumstances permitted to spend the night and needed to be gone by mid-night. If a situation called for him to stay later, or even overnight, John would take them as they came. He was also expected to be informed of any and all supernatural activity happening in Beacon Hills. If he knew what he was dealing with ahead of time, he would better know how to proceed.

Stiles promised to outfit him with a clip mountain ash bullets which he was expected to carry with him at all times in case of emergencies. Since he wanted to be involved, it made him pack. He would smell like pack, which could draw attention from other werewolves and supernatural beings. In private, Derek promised Stiles that he would do everything in his power to protect his father.

Scott came to Stiles a week later. He begged Stiles to talk to him and promised to listen with an open mind. He wanted to know what it was about Derek that made Stiles willing to give up their friendship to be with him.

"That sounds funny coming from you considering how you always forget I exist the minute Allison comes up."

"That's not fair Stiles; I _love_ Allison."

"And I _love_ Derek."

"But Allison is perfect and Derek is…"

"A person whose entire family was murdered—by Allison's family no less. I mean, why do I have to keep reminding you of this? Other than the fact that you two were fucking, I don't understand why you're so willing to forgive Allison for almost murdering four people—nearly getting both of our parents killed at the police station that night—but you're unwilling to even give Derek a chance."

"He took my chance for a cure away!" he said petulantly.

Stiles shook his head with a frustrated chuckle, "Scott you have to know that cure was never going work. I researched it until my eyes were ready to fall out and there is next to nothing to about this legend let alone facts to back up its validity. And even if it did work, were you really willing to kill for it?"

"I don't know, maybe. Derek didn't give me the chance—"

"It was his Uncle Scott. His only living family and the man who had killed his sister. You don't think he deserved to have revenge for that? And if it hadn't work, do you think you could have handled alpha powers? You're barely controlling yourself as a beta—you're half wolfed out talking to me about Derek! How would this conversation have gone off if you were an alpha? What would have happened is you would have tried to kill me—again—and probably succeeded. And then Derek or the Argents would have had to put you down.

"Derek didn't bite you so I wish you would stop blaming him for it. I know that I am partly responsible for you being dead set against Derek, but I'm telling you now that he's not what you think he is. You've known me a long time; you know me better than just about anyone. Would I be with him if he was really such a monster? And before it even comes up, this isn't about sex Scott; I'm in love with him."

"I don't want to be in his pack. I won't let him order me around."

"Dude you sound like a five-year-old right now." Stiles laughed. "Derek wouldn't let you in the pack right now anyway and neither would I." Scott inhaled sharply at that wanting to object, but Stiles continued, "If that's something you change your mind about, you'd have to earn our trust again before we let you back into the pack. _If_ that ever happens, you _would_ defer to Derek and accept him as your alpha; it'd be all or nothing. And you should really think about it because being an omega sucks."

Scott couldn't believe that Stiles was serious. He had chosen Derek and had no plans to change his mind.

"I don't want you to become best friends with him; I just want you to give him a chance. He's trying really hard to make up for his past mistakes. And even though you're not pack, you can still be our ally, at least while there's an alpha pack on the loose and Erica and Boyd are still missing. Just think about it, okay? I'll always love you and be here for you, but just like I'll have to accept Allison in your life—because let's face it it's only a matter of time before you two get back together—you'll have to accept Derek in mine."

When Scott finally finished with summer school it was mid-July. He hadn't physically seen Stiles in weeks save the occasional, impersonal Skype session. It sucked big time. He missed his friend.

On the up-side, Allison was speaking to him again. Unfortunately their renewed friendship gave her license to tell him what an idiot he was being about Stiles and Derek. Having taken a step back, she saw why Stiles would have a reason to resent their relationship. She had come in and basically taken over most Scott's time, leaving Stiles alone. Her family had done gruesome things to a lot of innocent people. The remaining Argents and Hales had come to an agreement to live and let live. She and Derek both were still working on forgiving one another, but they _were_ working on it, so that was something. They were able to work together to prepare for the alpha pack that had yet to make their purpose known. Allison encouraged Scott to at least join in the campaign to prepare for the alphas, and perhaps everything else would fall into place.

It was early August when Scott found himself on Hale property. Derek had demolished the remaining burnt-out shell of the house and had constructed a memorial to his family in its place. On a different plot of land, away from the old house, the bones of a new house stood. It was still in the early stages of construction, but it looked like it would be similar to the old house—in size at least, big enough for a pack, a family. Out in front there was a picnic table set up filled with plates, cups, condiments—typical picnic stuff. Several feet away Derek stood at the grill laughing and staving off Sheriff Stilinski's attempts at taking over the grill. Stiles was in the clearing tossing around a ball with Isaac while Christ Argent was sharing a beer and conversation with Peter Hale of all people. Scott felt like he had stepped into the twilight zone.

When Isaac suddenly paused, Stiles followed his gaze and was happily surprised to see Scott. A wild grin broke out on his face because if Scott had come on his own, it had to mean he was willing to give this a chance. "Scott!" he called cheerfully and jogged over to him. "It's good to see you man." He said clapping him on the shoulder.

Stiles looked good. His hair had grown out; he had filled into his lanky frame and even added a bit of muscle. Most importantly he looked happy. He was glowing with it, eyes shining brightly and Scott couldn't help but return his infectious grin. "It's good to see you too." He said sincerely.

"To what do we owe the pleasure?"

Scott didn't miss the 'we' and looked from Stiles, to the group standing in the background watching their exchange. It wasn't exactly a family, but it was the start of one; one that had the possibility to become great. No matter his misgivings, Scott wanted to be a part of it; he wanted to help it develop into greatness. He didn't want to be alone anymore. "I…I wanna…" he didn't know how to say what he wanted.

"You wanna stay for dinner; maybe learn what little we know about the alpha pack?"

Scott smiled sheepishly, ducking his head. "I don't deserve you." He said softly.

Stiles waved him off as if he were being stupid, "It's what best friends do Scott. You'd do the same for me; I know you would."

Scott nodded then his glance shifted toward Derek, "It's okay?"

"Hell yeah it's okay! It's a fresh start Scott." Stiles squeezed his shoulder reassuringly. Stiles turned back to the group. "We're gonna need more burgers!" he called. "We'll be back in a flash." He directed the last to Derek who looked at him briefly, then nodded with a small smile.

Derek caught Scott's eye, held it for half a minute then gave him a nod of assurance. Scott felt relief rush through him. He returned the nod and then headed off to the store with Stiles.

It wasn't perfect by any means and it would take time, patience and care, but it was a start.

**The End**


End file.
